Escape To Neverland
by Avery McAire
Summary: Molly left Neverland with no intention of going back. She realized she had a loving family and all she could ever want. Molly never needed to go back. But does her daughter feel the same way? Full description inside
1. Prologue

Story: Escape to Neverland

Author: Avery McAire

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well next to nothing. Well, something so small but yet large enough that it could be considered nothing by certain influential people. Well...

Summary: Molly left Neverland with no intention of going back. She realized she had a loving family and all she could ever want. Molly never needed to go back. But does her daughter feel the same way? Ginny Weasley is caught up in lies and a relationship that is going no where. She's seventeen, out of school and nothing is working for her. When she is offered the chance to leave it all behind, she takes it. But Neverland isn't what she wanted. And now three young men have come after her from her home. Can she really leave something as wonderful as Neverland, even if she doesn't belong?

(A/N: I'm just guessing on the ages of the kids. In this first chapter, Ginny is seven. Ron is Eight. the twins are ten, Percy is twelve, Charlie is fourteen and Bill is fifteen. I could be wrong.)

Prologue

A bed time Story

The little girl twirled a strand of strawberry blonde hair around her index finger. She stared at her toes as her brothers played around on the floor. Her mother scooped her out of the chair and into her lap. She giggled as her mother tickled her.

The tiny child reached up and traced the small scar just above her mother's eyebrow. "Where did you get that scar, Mummy?"

Suddenly the boys were all ears. Their mother had scars? This was interesting. The oldest boys, already in school, sat cross legged on the floor before their mother, hands in their laps. The third child, a serious looking boy in glasses, perched himself on a foot stool and tried to look nonchalant. A set of twins, grinning myscheiviously, gathered in front of their older brothers with their younger brother.

The girl snuggled close into her mother's arms, sensing a story.

"Now, my dears, surely you don't want to hear your mother's old stories?"

The boys protested vehemently. If Mum didn't tell a story, they'd have to go to bed. And that was something all little boys avoided.

Their mother smiled. "Alright then dears. Like all good stories, mine begins with once upon a time..."

"You know of Peter Pan my children. But did you know your dear mother had a brush with that dastardly young cad?"

The third child looked doubtful, but the others merely looked intrigued.

"Oh, yes. He was quite the charmer. I was seventeen, if I remember correctly. Now, Mr. Barre was quite right in his story, in almost every detail. Hook was just as ghastly as he is described. But Peter, well... He was quite a bit more grown up then he is supposed to be. He quite naturally promised me everything I could ever want. Well... Almost everything. Peter never promised to be true to me alone. As soon as my back was turned, or I refused him something, he fled to another of the young women. And, he never once said my name."

"Eventually I told him I wanted to leave. He grew furious. He demanded I stay. I refused. We fought bitterly. I yelled and screamed. He came after me with his short sword. Finally, it was Tinkerbell who saved me. She was eagar to be rid of me and helped me escape that day. I ran to Hook. Hook seemed transformed by the prospect that I would leave Pan and was only too eagar to help. I don't know what happened that day I left, but I didn't care. I came home and met your father. We lived happily ever after with seven beautiful children."

The third child pushed up his glasses. "Mum, that's impossible."

The older boys laughed and attacked him with pillows. The little girl did not get into the merriment but stared at her mother. Maybe there was some truth in the tale...

(A/N: Wow. I pulled what I lovingly refer to as a Nikki. I started another fic before working on the one I have up. As usual, Nikki and I were bouncing around ideas the other night on the phone. She was watching Peter Pan on VHS and I was watching Harry Potter 3 on DVD and we were talking about combining the two. Nikki Let it off, saying she had too many fics going as it was. So I offered to take over this. Nikki has been an enormous help with the plot and I thank her for everything. Please Review!)


	2. Advice when Quiting your Job

Chapter One

Advice when Quiting a Job.

"Ginny! Ginny! GINNY!"

Ginny Weasley pulled herself from her memories. She swung her head around nearly decapitating her co worker with her braids. "Yeah?"

Daniel Cussler frowned down at the diminutive red head. Fresh out of school, Ginny was definitly not what Daniel had been expecting when he sent out the ad for a secretary. First of all, she was a female. Daniel was in the imortal words of Dolly Parton, Jane Fonda and - - a "Sexist egotistical, lying hypocrtical, bigot". Further more Daniel was proud of this.

Furthermore, Ginny was strangely proficient at her job. Something he had come to resent in the past month. The truth of the matter was, he was just dying for an excuse to fire the girl. Her moment of inattention was good, but not nearly enough to avoid a law suit.

"Yesssss?" Ginny drawled, leaning against her desk. Daniel realised he had let himself get lost in his won thoughts. Damn. He couldn't fire her on terms of inattention.

He almost smiled as a thought came to him. It was quite perfect.

Now might be a good time to mention that Ginny had a slight inclination towards Occulamancy.

"It won't work."

Daniel blinked. He didn't think he had spoken aloud.

Ginny's hazel eyes met his squarely. She rose gracefully to her feet. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Cussler."

"Are you threatening me?" Daniel asked, praying she was.

"I wouldn't waste my time."

"If this job is so wasting to your time, maybe you should leave."

Ginny spun back to face him. At seventeen she was five five, average height. Though Daniel was almost six feet, he felt the urge to cower before this small girl's feircely blazing eyes. "Excuse me?" She hissed.

Daniel, for once in his life acted his age. "Ginevra Weasley. You're fired."

Ginny stared at him. She resisted the urge to gouge out his eyes. "Too bad. I quit three days ago."

Daniel looked confused. "Huh? Why are you still here?"

Ginny walked over and took the box from the security gaurd. She opened her drawers. "It's called a two week notice. Most people are courteous enough to deliver them."

Ginny was lying. Through her teeth. She hadn't put in her two week notice. She had thought about it, but never acted. Luckily Daniel was stupid and wouldn't check.

Daniel looked furious at being beat at his own game. "I have lunch for an hour. Then I have a meeting til three. I expect you and your corrupted taint to be gone by then." With that he stalked off.

Ginny watched him, then waved off the gaurd who offered to help. With four hours, she was in no rush. She carefully placed all her odds and ends scattered across her desk into the box. She pulled open the drawer and piled what little she had in the box. Her hand closed around a bottle of whiskey and she had a terrible idea.

I shouldn't do it. She told herself. But, she wasn't likely to get another job soon anyway. WHo knows, the wizarding community might actually place her in higher estime.

She stood up and walked to her file cabinet. It was painfully empty. Daniel kept all of the documents in his office. She unhooked his key from her loop of keys and walked over to his office. She entered and opened his files. Ginny remembered every case she had helped on or solved during the six months she had worked there. It was childs play to gather up all the files and throw them in the trash can.

Daniel smoked, something Ginny abohred. She took the lighter he had gotten as a gift from a major client from his desk and faced the trash can full of papers.

Daniel did say to remove her corrupted taint.

Ginny lit the papers on fire.

Like all papers they burned quickly and Ginny had to mutter a spell to keep the smoke from reaching the fire system before she was finished. She picked up the coffee mug Daniel always used and filled it with 80 proof whiskey. She lit the whiskey on fire with the lighter, before tossing the plastic lighter into the burning trash.

Ginny poured the flaming whiskey onto the computer.

Like a good barrister, Daniel kept hard copies (printed copies) of all his cases. Printed files that were now burning merrily.

Ginny left the room and nodded to the gaurd, who couldn't see a thing. She uploaded a virus onto her company computer and walked out the front doors, box in hand, just as the fire department sirens began to wail.


	3. Idiot Boyfriends

Chapter Two

Idiot boyfriends

Ginny slumped her way up the stairs to Harry's apartment. She sighed as she saw his open door. He never remembered to close his door when he was home.

Even so, she knocked softly on the door jam. There was a crash and a muffled cursing. Ginny's Good Smaratan nature kicked in and she rushed in, to find herself staring at a half naked Draco Malfoy.

He was half covered in a broken box and what looked like his winter wardrobe. He was missing a shirt and his jeans were cut low enough to show off his fantastic stomach.

Ginny felt a blush crowd her cheeks as he looked wryly up at her.

"Care to help, pet? Or were you just going to watch me? Not that I'm complaining. I always love having attractive women stare at me."

Ginny felt the blush intensify but knelt to touch his fore head.

He looked amused. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him as cooly as she could with cheeks sunset red. "Did any heavy objects hit your in the head lately?"

His lips twitched. "Can't say that they have. Why?"

"You just refered to me as attractive."

He shrugged as they began gathering his clothes. "I only speak the truth."

"Liar. What are you doing here with your clothes any way?"

"Well I do live in this apartment building..."

She snapped him with his Navy tee shirt. "Smart ass. You know what I mean."

"Well, since Harry and I are in the same classes, he told me I could crash here while my apartment is being painted."

Ginny froze. Harry never even let her stay the night. "What did you say?"

"Um..." Draco seemed to catch the warning in her voice.

"Draco!" They both turned as Harry entered. He blinked at Ginny. "Oh, hey Gin.."

"Harry, just the person I wanted to see." Ginny snarled in such a tone that both men reached for their bits.

"Let's talk."

Harry decided this wasn't going to bode well for him. He might have tried to run but the look in Ginny's eyes said it would be fuitile. Harry, the man who had faced Voldemort more than a dozen times, feared his girlfriend.

Harry followed Ginny into the hall.

"What the hell is that about?" She snarled.

"Um..."

"You let him stay the night?"

"Um the week?" Draco piped up from the living room.

Harry made a mental note to kill Draco at the nearest convience.

"You don't even let me stay over! I'm your bloody girlfriend!" She hissed.

"Ginny, I just don't feel comfortable letting you stay..."

"But you don't mind him?" She shrieked.

"Ginny, wait!"

Ginny turned back to him. "Fuck you Potter."

(Nikki's note: Hi all Avery fans. Ave is a bit tied up right now and so she asked me to update for her. Hope you like.


	4. Come away with Me

Chapter Three

Come away with me...

Draco smirked. "That was handled well."

Harry growled at him. "Shut up."

"Ouch. You wound me." The light haired man remarked, grinning.

"I saw it going differently in my mind."

"Doubtless."

"I didn't want to break up with her like that."

"Like what?" Draco smirked. "That you're gay?"

"No!"

"Ah! You don't care if she thinks you're gay, so long as it's not with me?" Draco correctly surmized.

"Fuck off."

Draco stuck out a tongue. "So do you mind if I go after her? I wouldn't think so. What with you being gay and all."

Draco laughingly ducked the pillow thrown at his head.

888

Ginny flopped onto her bed and buried her face in the fresh pillows there. Mum was gone and she was quite happy to have the house to herself. She needed time to think. As usual, she left the window open and allowed herself to drift to sleep as night fell.

She awoke after a few hours. The nap had done her wonders. She sat up and a figure flitted across the room. Ginny sat up straighter and lit the candle with a flick of her wand. A tall boy hunkered in a corner, where the light didn't fully penetrate.

She sat still.

"Who are you?" She asked.

She caught movement as he blinked his eyes.

"Who are you?" He returned. His voice was soft and calm.

"I asked first." Ginny protested, typically.

"Peter Pan."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Great. Now she had a crazy teenager in her room.

"And you are?" He replied to her silence.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

He moved a little further into the light and she caught him wrinkling his nose. "Too long."

"How's Ginny?" She snapped.

He grinned. "You're cute. Come with me."

888

Draco felt the unease settle over him. He couldn't explain it. He frowned and tried to put some of his things away in his freshly painted room, but he couldn't concentrate.

He left his appartment, not really caring he was dressed only in jeans and sneakers and started down the street. He felt uneasy and he knew, instintively that Ginny was the root of that unease.

(A/N: Holy Shit! I updated! (laughs) Yeah, it's been a while. Don't hate me.


	5. Leave The Window Open

Chapter Four

Leave the Window Open

Ginny stared at the boy. "What?"

He grinned again. "I can teach you to fly. I can teach you to fight. We'll have a great time. You can forget about all of them. You can stay young. Never worry about what might happen."

Ginny bit her lip. She thought of her mother's old story. Neverland. She could forget them. Forget Harry and his stupid legacy. Forget Draco and the feelings that accompanied him. Forget her boss. Forget it all.

She reached out tenatively and took his hand. He grinned. "Let me teach you."

888

Draco broke into a run. He didn't know why but he had to get there. Ginny needed to be saved. From what, he didn't know. He didn't know why he was running. He just knew Ginny was about to make a mistake. He figured she'd probably resent him, but he couldn't help it. His chivalry was kicking in again.

He sprinted down the lane that took him to the Burrow. He rushed. He had to know if she was ok.

He didn't bother to knock on the door, but pushed it open and sprinted past the startled Mr Weasley. Molly saw him taking the stairs and managed a sound. Draco was half way there, when Ron clotheslined him.

The red head sat on Draco as he blinked.

"Weasley, get off me," he growled.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Not really sure."

"That's not an answer."

Draco studied the red head. He wouldn't admit why he had come here. He knew why but he wouldn't admit it.

"Ginny and Harry had a bit of a spat. She seemed a bit put out. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to do anything drastic," he said, opting for half the truth.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Potter asked me to," Draco growled. It was a full out lie but Weasley got off him.

"Alright. But I'm coming with you," he stated.

Draco waved a hand and rose to his feet, "Whatever."

He continued up the stairs as fast as he dared with Protective Brother Boy behind him. He burst into Ginny's room.

The window was open and a shimmer of fairy dust glittered on the sill. It wasn't until then that Draco admited to himself why he had come all this way.

He was falling.

(A/N: Whooo! Like it? I hope so! We finally get some good almost DG action... I think it's a first. For me anyway. If you're bored while waiting for my snailike updates, go read some stuff by Nikki Flinn or JulieMalfoyZabini or Tiny Q. All three write excellent HP fanfiction.


	6. Where?

Chapter Five

Where?

Draco dropped to one knee, feeling warring inside him.

Weasel King stared at the dust. "What the fuck is this?"

"Fairy Dust." Draco asnwered instinctively.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means someone took her."

"Who?" Ron demanded as Draco rose to his feet.

"Peter Pan." Draco replied as he walked out the door.

Ron rushed after him, "Where are you going?"

"To see Potter."

888

Harry cringed as Draco kicked open the door to his apartment. He often forgot how strong Malfoy was. If he wasn't a total git and Harry had liked blondes, he might have been tempted to see if Malfoy would play for the other team.

But he wasn't interested in the git. And besides, Malfoy was quite obviously Ginny's property. Even in school, she had gone to careful extremes to mark out her territory with out ever letting any male know that she was interested. Of course, being gay, Harry could easily tell that Ginny was doing what she was. He didn't think anything of it at the time.

Pansy and a few other Slytherins had tested Ginny's boundaries only to be thrust out harshly by both Ginny and Draco. They were quite obviously made for one another.

Still, none of this was terribly important, considering, not only Draco, but Ron as well were now facing him.

"What did I do?" Harry demanded, a little scared.

"Nothing, yet." Draco snarled.

"Ok, how can I keep it that I'm doing good things?"

"Answer some questions."

"I... I think I can do that." Harry answered.

"Good. How do you get to Neverland?"

Harry stared. If it had been anyone else, a witty remark would have come to mind and he would have snapped at them. But Draco always won those contests. And it was Draco he was facing. Slytherin wrath personified.

"Well... you either have to get taken there or find someone who knows the way."

"You're doing great, meat head. Now one more question: who knows the way?"

(A/N: I UPDATED!!!!!!! go me! It's been a while since I last updated. Hope you guys like this! I promise to work on some of my other stories as well!


	7. Guide

Chapter Seven

Guide

Neville Longbottom opened the door, a smile broadly displayed across his cute face.

A smile that quicky disappeared when he saw who was at his door. He squeaked in fear and moved to close the door. Draco's hand shot out, holding the door open.

"Longbottom. We need to talk."

Draco was still not wearing a shirt and he cut an excellent figure, laying ground to the rumors that he had modeled for romance novel covers. Harry was hastily dressed and not wearing any shoes. Not that Draco seemed to care. Behind them stood Ron, the only fully dressed one of the group.

Neville stood stone still, staring at them for a few moments. A second or so later, a pretty blonde came up behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "What is it, dear?"

Ron's eyes nearly bugged out. "Pansy?" He squeaked.

Pansy Parkinson turned and bestowed her dazzlingly cold smile on them. "Hello, Weasley. Long time, no shag."

"Pansy..." Neville began warningly.

Pansy sighed. "I'm sorry, darling. You did agree to stop flaunting Lavender before me."

Ron continued to stare at the couple. "You bagged her?" He asked increduously.

Pansy smiled her Cheshire smile. "Don't worry love, you were just practice. Very good practice I must add, but just the prelims really."

Harry held up his hands in a timeout sign. "Whoa whoa! Neville! Ok, I can understand Ginny for the Yule Ball. I can see how you managed to get Hermione to take you to the Graduation Party. But Lavender? And Pansy? How the hell did you manage to get them?"

Pansy draped her arms over Neville's chest and looked pointedly at his crotch.

Draco, Harry and Ron followed her gaze.

"Nah huh." Ron protested.

"Yah huh. The only man better so far has been my dear Drakey Poo here." She said, fluttering her lashes at Draco. "But you were always taken, now weren't you?"

Draco scowled. "Can we stick to the subject at hand?"

"By all means." Neville said, waving them in. "Tell me what I can help you with."

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "How do we get to Neverland?"

Neville winced. He glanced at Pansy who had gone pale. "Why do you want to know?" He asked hesitantly.

"Because Ginny is there."

Neville winced again. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Harry was beginning to feel uneasy about this. "WHat's so bad about Neverland? I've read Peter Pan. It can't-"

"Harry, the Neverland of J M Barre hasn't exsisted for years. Not even the Neverland your mother visited Ron. If Ginny's there, it's not good."

"Wait a minute!" Draco protested. "How do you know?"

Neville looked at him. "How do you think?" He asked in his dry voice. "I've been there."

(A/N: Just a quick update. I swear, I'm not dead!


	8. Tales of Non Exsistence

Chapter Eight

Tales of Non Exsistence.

Draco sat down at the table. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spill, Longbottom."

"Okay, it was almost ten years ago, a little before we started school. I wanted to get away. I was tired of no one listening to me when I said I wasn't a wizard."

"Which you were."

"Yeah, I didn't know that then. And who's telling this story?"

Draco waved a hand to say continue.

"Right. Anyway, I left my window open and guess who shows up?"

A sarcastic response rose to mind, but Draco quelled it neatly.

"Well, I frolicked off to Neverland. Only one problem. At the end of Peter Pan, Hook is defeated, no? Well, Hook always comes back. And Peter wasn't doing jack shit to stop him. Hook was getting more and more powerful and no one was stoping him. I managed to get rid of the turd before I came home, but I imagine a new and more terrible Hook is waiting for Ginny."

"Why Ginny?"

Neville gave a sad twist of his lips. "Because Ginny is a girl. And Hook does so enjoy the women."

Draco needed no explanation to that.

888

Ginny stared a the beautiful ocean as it stretched before her. She looked over at Peter.

"So what are we doing now?"

He smiled, "Now? We wait?"

Ginny frowned. "For what?"

"You'll see. You'll like it. I'm sure."

Ginny wasn't so sure. In fact, she was beginning to wish she had her wand on her. Or her broom. A handsome, strong blonde man to help her out wasn't too bad either.

Why on earth was Draco coming to mind? Ginny thought. He should be the last person on her mind but somehow he was the first. She wanted him here. Her hand suddenly needed to hold another and Draco was the only hand she wanted to hold.

In a single flash of clarity, Ginny realized exactly what she wanted.

That was the moment before everything went to hell.

(A/N: Still alive! Go me! Even if I die, Nikki FLinn is under strict order to finish off my fics for me!


End file.
